


Mac 'n Cheese

by GabiAugusto



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Not Beta Read, it's basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiAugusto/pseuds/GabiAugusto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate shows up at the Young Avengers HQ to find Tommy cooking. Or trying to cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac 'n Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had for Tommy/Kate week, which I shared with Savannah and she gave some input and I eventually wrote this, so this is kind of hers too.
> 
> This one is for Jenna and Savannah. You guys are awesome.

Kate was really angry at her father. He was never home and somehow felt entitled to meddle with her life, with who she goes out with or what does she do with her time. She had been a Young Avenger for years and he never noticed. He had no right to be mad at her for not showing up to his stupid company party.

When she got a cab, she realized she had nowhere to go, so she ended up giving the address to the Young Avengers Base. At least there she could have some time for herself.

The cab dropped her at the main door to her father’s old building.

Nobody was living there since Tommy and Teddy moved to the Kaplan’s, but Kate kept all of the furniture in case anyone from the team wanted a place to stay.

She entered the building and saw the kitchen lights on. When she got there, Tommy was by the stove, with earphones, wearing an apron on top of his usual brown shirt and jeans. He was dancing to whatever he was listening to and Kate couldn’t help but to laugh at the sight of him.

She stood by the door until, in an apparent dance move, he turned around and saw her.

“Kate, Hi!” He exclaimed, removing the earphones.

“You’ve got some good moves.” She said, sarcastically.

“Thank you.” He bowed to her, jokingly.

“What are you cooking for us?” She asked, approaching the stove.

“ _For me_ , you mean.” He corrected her. “An extremely intricate dish. Family recipe.” He shrugged.

“You’re making Mac’n’Chese, aren’t you?” She laughed.

“Sure am.” He nodded.

They were silent for a few moments, as Tommy continued his work.

“So, what brings Miss Hawkingbirg to the Base’s kitchen on a friday night?” He asked, casually.

“I had a fight with my father. Nothing big. I just didn’t wanna be there with him.”

“Yeesh. You staying the night?” He asked and she raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m sorry, I’m just asking.” He raised his hands, in defense.

“You okay, Kate?” He said, carefully.

“Yeah. It’s not the first time I fight with my dad. I’m kinda used to it.” She affirmed.

They didn’t speak for a while, she just watched him as he mixed the ingredients. It had been a while since they’d met and only then she realized how beautiful he had become. The last time they went went out it was basically to get back at Eli and she regretted it. He had always been nonchalant about it, but she knew he cared about her, and she shouldn’t have said yes to that date. But now things were different. At least for her.

Her attention was brought back to the present with the burning smell coming from the oven.

“Shit, shit, shit!” He exclaimed, while quickly taking the tray out of the oven. It revealed a completely burned dish, to which Tommy seemed very disappointed.

“Seriously?!” He exclaimed.

“How could you fuck up mac’n’cheese?!” Kate laughed.

“Oh, c’mon, Kate! You know I can’t cook.”

She couldn’t stop laughing. The state of the dish and the look on his face were too hilarious.

“Fine, I got it. I suck. Now stop it.” Tommy pleaded. He couldn’t help it but to laugh with her.

“Mac’n’cheese, Tommy!” She insisted, still laughing.

“Let’s see you cooking it, then!” He argued.

“I know I can’t. If I tried, I’d probably blow up the kitchen.” Kate affirmed. “Let’s order some pizza, c’mon. I’m hungry.”

Then went to the couch while waiting for the pizza.

“I already told you why I’m here, now it’s your turn.” She stated.

“Nothing, really. I like the Kaplans, I really do. But they can be a bit... overwhelming every now and then. So I come here to just... be alone, I guess.” He confessed.

“Sorry to bother you, then.”

“No, Kate. You’re not bothering me. You’re never bothering me.” He said, smiling at her.

Tommy eventually found something good on TV and picked up a couple of blankets for them. The pizza arrived and they ate in silence, both very focused on what was happening in the movie. They only resumed to conversation when the credits started rolling.

“That’s how it ends!?” Tommy exclaimed.

“Oh my God! This dream within a dream thing is brilliant! This whole movie is.” Kate affirmed, while still focused on the TV.

“Yeah!  Even the little things. That story of you never know you’re dreaming too, that everything feels real. Mind-blowing.”

They both stared at the screen for a moment, in silence. She felt his gaze on her and started to turn to face him, but before she could, she felt his lips on hers and his hands on the back of her neck. But as just as suddenly as he had begun, he stopped.

“Shouldn’t have done that. I... I’m sorry.” He started to explain.

“Don’t be.” Her heart was pounding. This time she was the one who pulled him into the kiss.

When she let go, he stared into her eyes, as if wondering if it was real, if she was real. Maybe he cared about her much more than she initially thought, and that warmed her heart. The thought of him, of them, warmed her heart. Maybe she too cared more about him than she gave credit for.

He smiled at her. Not the cocky, arrogant one, but the warm, sincere smile. And she couldn’t help but to smile back.

Another movie was starting and she turned her attention back to the TV for a moment. He pulled her closer and she curled up against his chest.

She eventually fell asleep with his hand caressing her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :D


End file.
